Underneath It All
by IlUvNoDoUbT
Summary: In college and rooming with her twin brother, Naruto, and his best friend, Sasuke. Sakura finds herself taking a growing interest in her brothers best friend. An interest she was sure had died out a while ago. Too bad the interest isn't mutual. AU.


**Title: Underneath It All  
Author: Jessica Anne  
Genre: Romance/General  
Couple: Sasuke X Sakura  
Rating: M +17  
Summary: In college and rooming with her twin brother and his best friend, Sakura finds herself taking a growing interest in her brothers best friend. An interest she was sure had died out a while ago. Too bad the interest isn't mutual. AU.  
**

**Comments:** So, yeah, it sounded good as I planned it but I'll let you guys be the judge. And yes, I do love No doubt with a passion. That's why the title and the first chapter have the song's title. :P

* * *

**Underneath It All**

**By Jessica Anne**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Just a Girl**_

I'm just a girl;  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype

* * *

**U**zumaki Sakura sat quietly at the kitchen table listening to the morning radio as she munched slowly on the buttered toast in her hand. In her other hand, a note written by her brother with his barely readable chicken scratch. She scanned the note carefully, making out the words as best as she could.

It read:

_Sak,_

_I tried to wake you up but you got mad at me. Anyway, I have an early class today and don't want to be late again – Orochimaru-sensei will give me extra work again (you know how he is) – and Hinata needs a ride too because she has a class at 8. I don't think Sasuke has any classes today so he'll give you a ride._

_You're loving big bro,_

_Naruto _

"Loving big bro, my ass." She murmured, rolling her eyes. That idiot had left her to be late to class again so he could go pick up Hinata. Of course that didn't surprise her. Her knuckle headed brother was head over heels in love with the girl.

Crumbling up the piece of paper, she finished her toast and tossed the paper ball into the trash. She read the time, 8:30, on the kitchen's radio and sighed. Since she didn't have a car and Sasuke didn't seem to be home – he would already be moving around the house if he was – she thought it would best if she left soon to make it on time to her psychology class at 10. Leaving the radio on, she walked up the stairs and down the hall.

She passed her brother's room; he was gone anyways so there was no reason to knock on his door. The next room was Sasuke's, she paused in front of the door and lift her hand to knock. She couldn't bring her hand to bang on his door and just sat there, hoping he was in there so he would just open up and ask her what was wrong.

Five minutes passed, she hesitated once more before her hand finally met the wood. "Sasuke, are you in there?" When there was no answer, she tried once more before giving up and walking across the hall to her room.

She gathered her book bag and her green duffle bag – she would go to the gym before going to class – and put them down on the bed. She would probably end up running the whole way there. Thank God for gym shorts. Shuffling over to her computer and unplugged her iPod, tossing it into her opened duffle. She took her phone off the charger and tucked it in the small side pocket of her book bag. Her iPod would be the only thing that would get her through the run to school, while at the gym, and when she studied alone in the library. And the walk home if she couldn't get a ride.

Before leaving the room she took her pants off and slipped on her old high school P.E. shorts Ino had convinced her to buy in junior year. Why couldn't she have gotten the normal knee long pair like Tenten or Temari? Why didn't she have any work out shorts other than her old pair? And why didn't she ask Tenten and Temari for extra pairs? It was Naruto's fault she would have to run to school in the first place. Stupid Naruto for letting her sleep in.

She was angry at Naruto for not trying harder to wake her up and for ditching her to find a way to class. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it now. She would just have to wait till she saw her brother again and then give him a good knock on the head. Besides, he needed it; she had been letting him get away with a lot of crap lately.

She stepped through the hall soundlessly and down the stairs.

Aware of the turned off radio, she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen, startled at the presence of the raven haired boy sitting at the table. Her heart picked a faster rhythm to beat to and a large smile made its way to her face for a second before she shifted her lips to a smirk. Most times when she saw him she wanted to smile, she couldn't help it. And she hated how her heart went all 'wild thing you make my heart sing' in her chest.

His hair was in the same spiked up do it had always been in since elementary and his obsidian orbs that were like an endless black abyss. Those dreamy eyes any girl or woman – no lie – could get lost in. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt that rolled up to his elbows, tightening around his lean arm muscles and a pair of faded blue jeans. Even sitting down anyone could tell he was tall.

He was in the seat she had recently occupied and looked up at her as she moved about the room. He held a tomato in his hand and chewed on it, watching her as she walked over to him. At least she didn't have to run to school now, she was positive she didn't see his car in the driveway earlier.

"Hey Sasuke," she smiled, grabbed an apple from where she was sure he had taken his tomato from and filled up a cup of water. "What's up?"

He stared at her as he finished the bite of tomato he had taken and swallowed. "Eating," he lifted his tomato in the air to show her.

"Obviously," she pulled out the chair across from him and sat. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"No," he said, polishing off the last bite. He chugged the cup of water Sakura had put on the table when she sat down. Her frown didn't go unnoticed to him but he shrugged inwardly. "I was at my parent's house," she nodded and he continued, "They wanted to have breakfast with me and Itachi before they left for vacation."

"But it's so early; you couldn't have had dinner with them yesterday?"

"Hn," he grunted, he looked out the kitchen window glad that the tree in their front yard shielded them from the sun. "You know how my mom is; she wanted to see me right before she left."

"Yeah, I know how she is." Sakura agreed, Mikoto was like a second mom to her. Growing up, Sasuke's home had been her and Naruto's second home. It had been, she mused, the same for Sasuke and her home. "I wish I had gotten to say bye."

Sasuke got up and filled up Sakura's cup again, taking another sip but not finishing it. He handed it to her and walked around the table back to his seat. Her head was tilted back as she did the same as Sasuke and chugged her water. "She wanted to see you," he told her, a small smirk on his face when he saw her smile gentle down at the cup in her hand. "But she sends her love."

"That's sweet," Sakura said, standing up and striding over to the sink. She washed her cup and put it on the dish strainer.

He watched her silently, finally taking in her appearance. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail, the tail stopping at her mid back, and green eyes were glowing with mischief as she turned to face him. She was wearing black shorts, too short for his liking; Naruto would kill her if he saw her in them. She had on a blood red tank top that hugged her waist and breast.

"What are you wearing?"

Confused, Sakura looked down at herself. She looked up at him and her eyebrows rose. She knew it would get him mad, so she replied slowly as if talking to a child. "I'm wearing clothes, Sasuke, you know, cloth that covers a humans body." She winked at him. "You're wearing some too."

"Change." It was a simple, blunt answer. A total Sasuke answer. It made her chuckle.

"What for?" she asked, doing her best to read the expression on his face. She would mess with him since he was here. Besides, she admitted, she enjoyed hanging out with him when Naruto wasn't around. "I think I look good."

"I'm not driving you anywhere until you change." He scowled, unhappy that she wasn't listening to him. What happened to the cute little Sakura that would have done anything he asked? Instead, now, he had to threaten her so she would do as he said.

"Well for your information," she started, meeting Sasuke's gaze and smiling at the childish frown on his face. She loved when he tried to act all emotionless around her. "Naruto, you know, your best friend, left me here so he could pick up his girlfriend. So I was left to walk to campus in a hundred degree morning weather and pants," she pointed to the duffle bag she set on the floor. "are too hot. I plan on stopping at the gym, too, so it's all good."

"Hn." He muttered, getting up from the table and over to the sink, pushing Sakura away. He started washing his hands. "You got a ride so go change." He turned the faucet off and dried his hands on the towel sitting on the counter. "You've got five minutes."

"I don't see the point in changing if I'm going to have to change back into them again in twenty minutes." She turned towards him and waited for his answer.

He narrowed his eyes at her, she was asking for it and he was sure if she pushed him any further he would have to put her in her place. He knew her ticklish spots just as well as Naruto. He would give her another try. "You've got four minutes left."

"Yeah, yeah. You better not leave me."She laughed and started digging through her duffle bag. She pulled her pants out walked away from Sasuke who was ignoring her, and out of the kitchen.

Sasuke wasn't the most talkative of people anyone would meet but that was just because they never stopped and listened. She and her twin, Naruto, had grown up with Sasuke and she had grown to understand the way Sasuke was. Naruto, being who he was, became best friends and rivals with Sasuke in an instant. She was friends – not rivals – with him by association, if you could call it that.

She closed the hall bathroom door, not bothering to lock it, and stripped her shorts off. She took her time, changing into her pants and then checking herself in the mirror. She could make him wait but she knew he wouldn't take that. She jumped and turned to face the door when she heard banging from the other side.

"Hurry up," she heard Sasuke's deep voice, and she beamed at her prediction of his inpatient attitude.

"I'm done," she called, folding her shorts and opening the door. She smiled at him and said, "Let's go."

* * *

**T**hey drove to campus listening to music – The Killers CD (Sasuke had a strange obsession with them) – and both not bothered at all with the fact that neither of them said a word the whole time. She never had a problem when it came to not talking around Sasuke, she was used to his silence, and she knew he listened to her whenever she did talk to him because he would occasionally answer her with real sentences and not the one syllable replies he always used.

Sasuke's car, Sakura thought, was the same as it had been in high school and she could smell his scent around her. She had tossed her book bag and duffle bag in the back with all of Sasuke's belongings. There was a soccer uniform and an extra pair of clothes scattered in the backseat, his Konoha University duffle bag opened and empty, a laptop case on the seat and his backpack on the floor behind him. She needed to go buy a new laptop soon.

Sakura squealed, turning the radio up louder as Somebody Told Me came on. "I love this song!"

Sasuke's eyes wandered away from the road for a split second and traveled over to the petite pink hair girl. She rolled her head around, and bopped it like a retarded head banger.

"_Breaking my back just to know your name, seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game." _She sang happily along with the song. It was crazy how she got sucked into this song whenever it came on. She couldn't help but start to dance along with the beat. "_I'm breaking my back just to know your name but Heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss."_

She ignored the 'I-swear-you-like-them-more-than-I-do' look from Sasuke and turned to him. She moved her arms to the beat and sang to him. "_Cause Heaven ain't close in a place this, I said Heaven ain't close in a place like this." _Her mood brightened more when a hint of a smile was on Sasuke's lips. "_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."_

She jumped up in the seat, tucked her legs under her and sung loudly, "_Cause somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential but I've got potential."_

"You're just like your brother," he shouted at her over the music.

She laughed, continuing to dance in her seat. "I can't hear you!"

His "Aa," went unheard by the peppy girl and he drove slower so the song could finish.

"_Ready? Let's roll onto something new. Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you. I'm ready let's roll onto something new." _She poked Sasuke's arm and yelled, "Come on Sasuke at least sing with me! Are you their crazy obsessed fan or am I?"

"…_thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight." _She was pumped, even more excited when Sasuke started moving his lips. She knew he was singing because it was, after all, The Killers blaring on the stereo. Sasuke could never resist singing to them. She knew that for a fact.

"_Cause somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential but I've got potential for rushin and rushin around." _They sung together the rest of the way there.

Sakura laughed loudly as the song ended and faced forward, she was glad she was one of the only people who could actually make Sasuke smile. She turned the radio down a bit and waited as Sasuke turned into the parking lot. She glanced out the window as they passed by a couple of people making their way to their classes; looking for anyone she knew.

She didn't see anybody familiar so she figured they were probably somewhere else. If she came across them she would sit and talk. But it was already 8:59; she had an hour until class. Maybe she would just skip going to the gym and instead run a lap or two. Her hand was on the handle as Sasuke pulled into an empty parking space, opening it as her put his car in park.

"Sakura," Sasuke grabbed onto her lower arm, stopping her from exiting the vehicle. She stared at him and waited patiently as he let go of her arm and reached into the back. In his hand he held a pair of big shorts and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked at the large shorts and grinned sweetly at him. "Thanks, Sasuke." Stepping out of his black car, she closed the door and opened the back, throwing her bags over her shoulders. She stuffed Sasuke's shorts in her duffle and zipped it up. "I'll give them back to you later."

He nodded at her and muttered, "Hn," which she interpreted as a "Sure, whatever." He turned away from her and walk towards the University's café. She studied his back, his hands were tucked in his pocket – he did that a lot – and his backpack hung loosely on his right side.

It surprised her when he stop walking and turned around to face her, giving her a 'hurry up' look. She caught up with him and matched his pace, walking besides him. She looked up at his blank handsome face, why did God give such a face to the man with a 30 inch pole up his ass. She started to wonder if he was gay; it had been awhile since he had a girlfriend. Then again, Sasuke never had girlfriends.

"Sasuke," she spoke, his head turned to look at her the second she said his name. She just had to ask. "Are you gay?"

She wanted to cringe at the glare he shot her but she just smiled up to him. "You don't have to give me that look. It's a yes or no answer." They both ignored the looks from Sasuke's fangirls and continued to walk in sync towards the café.

"I'm not gay." He said, avoiding her gaze. He tried his best to hide the red on his face. He turned his head away from the pinkette that looked up to him. What in the world had possessed her to ask him such a ridiculous question? She had grown up with him and she had seen the girls he had dated. She even met the girl he lost his virginity to in high school. It was weird between the two girls for some reason and they disliked being around each other. He eventually broke up with her because she and a group of girl had tried to beat Sakura up.

"Alright," her voice brought him back to the present; he dared to look at her. She flashed him a grin that reminded him of her brother. They were twins for a reason. "I'm guessing that's a tender topic. I won't bring it up again." Although she was definitely more mature than her older brother.

The café was slightly crowded with students who had morning class when they entered, people sitting alone or in groups here and there. She made her way through the student body with Sasuke still by her side. Usual Naruto would be with them too but his world pretty much revolved around Hinata lately.

When it was just the three of them she would sometimes feel like a third wheel, she admitted, since they were both boys and they had a deeper friendship to each other than they had to her. Naruto was her twin brother, how much of a deeper relationship could there be? With Sasuke, she glanced at the broody looking boy through her eyelashes, he was her brothers best friend not hers. The only relation they would ever have was the same as her and Naruto's. She was his best friends little sister. Practically his sister.

Her 'crush' on him was probably a temporary one; she was just wanted to know what it was like to be touched by him. If she ever got her chance to kiss him she would probably get over him in an instant. It was just a 'crush' after all. She had believed for a while when she was younger that she and the youngest Uchiha were meant to be together. Thank God her attention was drawn by other males or she was sure he would have rejected her if she had confessed. It was because he was so hot, she convinced herself, she was just interested in his looks. She was not in love with Uchiha Sasuke, she decided, but she had to force her eyes away from his face when she felt she was staring to long.

"What classes do you have today?" she asked. She waved at a girl that called her name and yelled a loud 'Hey' and she looked back at him. "Naruto has three, which I'm sure he's stressing out about. And I've got biochemistry and a lesson with Tsunade an hour after."

"I know, Naruto called me this morning before he left." He explained, glad for some decent conversation. The phone call from Naruto, he was sitting at his parents dining room table at the time, was of the blonde requesting he hurry back to the house to pick up Sakura before he headed to the campus. And to tell him to meet him at the parks soccer field around 4 'o clock. "He's going to meet me at the park to play with the guys."

"Oh," she sighed, walking through the café's door as Sasuke held it open. That, she thought, was what she meant when she felt like a third wheel. They would go to the park to play soccer or something just to get away from the girl that had to follow them around most of their lives.

"Thanks," she muttered when he pulled her to the side to avoid a rushing student.

He followed her to the counter, waiting as she asked the cashier for a bottle of water. He quickly asked for another bottle of water and a cup of black coffee. When the man returned with what they asked for, Sasuke moved Sakura out of the way and took his wallet out, paying for the both of them.

"I can pay for myself, Sasuke." She knew he had heard her but he just grabbed his coffee and water bottle and said nothing. "But thank you." She gazed up at him as they walked together over to an empty table in the back corner.

She set her stuff down on the floor under the seat. He passed her when she moved out off his way and sat down with his bag on the floor at his side. She plopped down and turned in his direction, a thoughtful expression on her face.

She was acting weird, Sasuke thought, at least weirder than usual. Face it, what Uzumaki was normal? Exactly, he couldn't think of any Uzumaki cousin or aunt or uncle that wasn't abnormal. They were a bunch of strange people. He stared in to her eyes; the usual mischief that would brighten them was gone. He could tell she was still deep in thought as her eyebrows scrunched up and by the way she rest her head on her hands.

Before she could say anything, they heard the door across the café burst opened and the familiar blonde hair of her brother caught their attention. "Hey Sakura! Hey Teme!" He walked around the tables to the back, sitting in the seat next to Sasuke, punching him roughly on the shoulder. "Thanks man, for hurrying back home to picking her up, she's scary when she gets woken up."

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke for driving me and not leaving me hanging." She said sarcastically, she crossed her arms and glared at Naruto. She tilted her head at Sasuke and smiled, mouthing a silent thank you. She assumed he understood her when he nodded. Her face was fierce as she looked back at Naruto. "I can't believe you didn't try to wake me up."

"I did try," Naruto yelled defensively, he held his hands up in front of him for protection. "But I gave up when you got angry and chucked your alarm clock at me."

"You should have done whatever needed to be done. It's part of your brotherly duty." She huffed but she smiled at him nevertheless. She wasn't mad at him anymore since she found out he had at least gotten her a ride to school after he had abandoned her.

"Brotherly duty?" he snorted, he was smiling from ear to ear back at her. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" He rubbed his nose.

"You're older!" she threw the pen she had fished from her book bag at his head. He dodged it and stuck his tongue at her childishly. "You should be more mature and more responsible than I am."

"Yeah, well I guess God has a sense of humor." He picked up the pen and tossed it back, a satisfied look on his face when it landed in front of her. "So, dude," He said to Sasuke, "I know I said we would hang out today but Hinata convinced her father to let me go with them to that party thing."

"Are you going to stop by the house before you go?" Sakura asked, ignoring the loud group of girls that entered the café.

He shook his head and replied, "No, Hinata is taking me to get a tux and then we'll head to the party together afterwards." Naruto ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "Sakura, what am I gonna do?"

"Well for one thing," she giggled, reaching across the table and flicked him in the middle of the forehead, the same thing he and Sasuke did to her growing up. "You not going to act like you do when your with dad or Jiraiya. Hyuuga Hiashi is a very important business man."

"So is dad," Naruto said defensively, surprised at his sister's lack of respect for their father. "He's more important that that Hyuuga. And the same goes for that old pervy business man."

"That 'Hyuuga' is your girlfriend's father." She bit back, her eyes narrowed at him. She was just showing him an example, no need for them to start a scene. She would have to calm down. Sighing, she said, "It's should be different from how you act with dad and Jiraiya; I'd say you're dealing with an Uchiha Fugaku type of person."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her comparison – she was right – and Naruto froze in his spot. He bit his lip and then banged his head against the table. "Damn it, I'm so nervous."

Sasuke sat and listened to his two friends talk, he nodded when Sakura looked at him to back her up and blocked out everything else in the room except the blonde and the pinkette. Her studied Sakura again as she gave her brother manners advice for his girlfriends father. Her voice was smooth and soft; thankfully it wasn't raising any louder since Naruto was in the same room.

The whiskered idiot always knew how to get Sakura worked up and put her on a rant but then he didn't blame the girl. He was the same way when it came to his best friend. Naruto would get on his nerves but Sasuke had more patients then the small hot tempered girl in next to him. She was just like her mother when it came to her temper – he had witnessed that one too many times.

He didn't give any input when they moved onto another topic. Naruto telling his sister about his morning class he had just come from. And Sakura was laughing at Naruto as he imitated Orochimaru-sensei's strange Michael Jackson attitude, okay that made him smile.

"Hello," Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. He shrugged when Sasuke sent him a death glare. He was used to them too. "You were staring at Sakura and it looked like you were starting to zone out." Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his stomach tightly. "Its okay, Teme, I think she's boring too."

Sakura jumped up in her seat swiftly, reaching across to Naruto again before he even saw her coming and clubbed him over the head with her iron fist. "You're an idiot."

"What the hell, Sakura?" Naruto groaned, rubbing the bump that was most likely forming under his hair. "You hit like a man."

"Sakura, what time do your classes end?" Sasuke asked her, ignoring Naruto's dumb comment. Knowing Sakura she would probably beat him up if he hadn't interrupted. The smirk on his face was unintentional but he didn't think much about it. She was one of a kind, that girl, not that he would ever say that out loud. He remembered when he and Naruto would beat up multiple guys in middle school and high school that had dared to try something with her.

Sakura felt like she was dancing, it made her happy to know that Sasuke thought about her. She squealed inwardly and forced herself back down in her seat instead of getting up to do a victory dance. "Um, I have Biochemistry at 10 and then I have a personal lesson with Tsunade-sensei at 1:30. So I'd say at, uh, 3."

He glad for his luck, he got out of his last class at two. He wouldn't have to drive all the way back to pick her up. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah," she nodded; relieved she didn't have to walk home. He was the best. "Thanks Sasuke, I would appreciate it."

"No problem," he answered, sitting back as Sarutobi, the school principle, spoke through the intercom.

"See, Naruto, Sasuke acts more like a brother than you do." She scolded him, oblivious to the sudden frown painted on Sasuke's face. Of course, he should have expected her to think of him as a brother. It was just how they had grown up, Naruto and he had been her support, her protector's a.k.a. her big brothers.

He watched her exchange with his best friend and turned away, trying to convince himself that the tomato he had eaten at home was what upset his stomach. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment that would explain the feeling in his gut. He returned his attention to the two siblings before him.

"Big idiot," Sakura said affectionately to her twin when he started apologizing for being a bad brother. "You're not a bad brother."

Sasuke was somewhat relieved when Sakura got up and excused herself for the gym. Stupid rotten tomato, he seethed. He'd have to throw out the ones in the kitchen and buy more sometime soon.

* * *

**S**akura had used Sasuke's large gym shorts that morning, wearing them over top of Ino's pair since Sasuke's would slip off her hips. She didn't want to tighten them and then give Sasuke the trouble of fitting them to his person all over again. She tried her best to hold them up as she ran laps.

She stuffed Sasuke's pair of shorts into her duffle bag that was sitting in her gym locker. She promised she would return them to him later but since he wasn't going to use them – Sasuke wouldn't go play soccer unless Naruto was there or he was by himself (the two were usually connected at the hip when it came to playing a game of soccer) – she would just return them to him when he asked for them.

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sasuke. Poor Sasuke, she thought, he doesn't get to hang out with his best friend that much now that Naruto started dating Hinata. Sasuke would act like it didn't bother him but Naruto was his best friend, they were actually more like brothers, and Sakura knew Sasuke missed his best friend and brother.

"Sakura," said girl stopped and twisted around, recognizing the thin fair skinned girl with long black hair as she walked gracefully towards her. The smile on the girls face was beautiful and her eyes were an unnatural white but Sakura knew that it was a genetic trait in the Hyuuga family.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura greeted, she was friends with Hinata before her brother had gotten the courage to ask the model like rich girl out. Though as rich and beautiful as Hinata was, the girl was a pure selfless being that tried to draw little attention to herself unlike her cousin Neji. "I heard you got your father to let my brother join you guys at the business party."

Hinata laughed, "Yeah, I threatened to not go and I locked myself in my room." Sakura laughed with the Hyuuga Heiress as she noticed the red tint spread across Hinata's face. The girl was embarrassed of her own actions. But Sakura thought of it as sweet. Hinata had liked Naruto ever since they had met. "I don't know why he doesn't like Naruto; he's too much of a good natured person to be disliked."

"I don't know," Sakura laughed lightly, giving Hinata a hug. She was careful not to squeeze the frail girl too tight. "But your dads a really uptight guy, so I kind of understand." Sakura remembered the couple of sleepovers she had gone to at Hinata's and remember meeting her large mean looking father. He reminded her of Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father. They were, after all, both owners of large companies. How was it that her dad was as silly as he was and owned such a big company? She looked at Hinata and smiled, "Still, that's good for you, Hinata, you stood up to you father. It must have been hard."

Her father was a kind easy going man, nothing like Hiashi or Fugaku; but Hyuuga Hiashi was different from Fugaku because Sakura knew what to avoid for a topic when speaking to the Uchiha leader. She knew how to get on his good side and how to avoid his angry completely. She knew Fugaku had a soft spot for her because he thought of her as a daughter. She was the perfect like angel in the man's eyes. And of course Sasuke's mother thought the exact same thing.

"Yeah, I'm glad it actually worked." Hinata sighed as if she had just received the good news just that second. "Oh, there's Tenten and Ino." She shouted their names and waved them over when they looked at her.

Sakura waved, happy to see, Ino, her best friend since kindergarten and Tenten, her good friend since high school. Sakura knew Ino longer then Hinata and knew Hinata longer that Tenten. Ino was just always there for her. Hinata had come into the picture in middle school and Tenten, a year older then the three, met the trio when she was a sophomore.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata." Ino, playing with her long whitish blonde hair, stopped in front of the two with Tenten by her side. "Where have you guys been?"

"Class," Hinata shrugged, the movement similar to Naruto's. Her brother was rubbing off on Hinata.

"Where I've been isn't that important," Sakura grabbed Ino and Tenten into a hug and turned to Ino. "It's weird to see you wandering about without Shikamaru by your side."

"Ha ha," Ino tossed the tail of hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "I can go a few hours or days without Shika if I wanted to. He isn't a puppy dog."

"Well," Sakura joked, teasing Ino and her absent boyfriend. "I just didn't know it was possible to separate you two."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Seeing is believing?'" Ino answered, patting Sakura on the head a few times.

"If I hadn't," she swatted at Ino's hand and laughed. "At least I have you to tell me."

"Damn straight," the blond blow a kiss to her best friend. "I'll always been here to give would words of wisdom."

Ino, no matter how preppy and girly she was, would always be her best friend. She remembered the countless high school parties she had snuck out to go to with her. The many shots of vodka and tequila that got her to the point of dance wildly with Ino and some random guy they had dragged with them. Of course, she would get busted by Naruto and Sasuke and would have to stick by them the rest of the night.

She could remember a time when Ino had been grounded and Sakura had been over the edge plastered. She had called Ino and asked if she could crash at her place. Ino was good at sneaking out and went straight to go pick her up. A few hours later they both crawled through Ino's window laughing their drunk asses off cause Ino couldn't resist staying and accepting a few beers and mixed drinks. They passed out right as the sun started to rise and missed half of school that day.

It was Ino that was always there for her, Ino that went through every experience she went through. They were more like sisters then best friends. They were trouble makers in high school, she wondered how she managed to pass every class with A's, and Naruto and Sasuke would lecture the two girls. They were hypocrites, she demurred, and so they would turn around and do the same crap.

"Yeah," she said, walking besides the blond with Hinata and Tenten talking behind them. "You should bring those words of wisdom over to my house once in a while. Naruto says it's too quiet when you're not around. He misses his other twin."

Ino rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure Naruto is loud enough for me, you, and Sasuke put together. But, either way, it has been awhile since I stopped by your place." Ino paused, a smirk lining her lips. "I still don't see how you can room with your brother and a guy who is like your brother. They're too over protective. You're a prisoner in your own house Sakura."

"Where is this going Ino?

Excited, Ino clapped her hands together and continued to follow Sakura. "You know exactly where this is going, Sakura Darling." She hooked her arm in Sakura's. "You, Hinata, Tenten, and I are going to Karin's party on Friday. Isn't that right girls?" She turned her head to the two following them.

"Yeah, that's right." Tenten winked.

"Y-yeah, if you let me crash at one of you guys' place that night." Hinata flushed.

"It's alright, Hinata." Tenten assured her. "You can stay with me since Ayame is going out of town to visit her boyfriend."

"So it's settled, we're all going to the party on Friday and we are going to get fucked up. That means you too Hinata," Ino scolded, a smile still on her face. "I don't care if it's a mixed drink or whatever, you are getting drunk. You too Sakura, okay." She eyed the pinkette; she would get her drunk no matter what. "Tenten, you are usually my right hand girl at parties so it's all good."

"Got that right," Tenten and Ino high fived each other.

"You haven't really party in weeks Sakura. Its time you act your age." Ino held her hips and stuck her head in another direction, pretending to be a bratty high school girl. "When we're done at that party you won't even remember what hit you."

Three girls laughed loudly, attracting the attention of many people as they walked by, while the last one smiled and chuckled at the silly behavior of her three best friends.

* * *

"**I**t's about time, Sakura." A busty blonde reprimanded, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk she sat at. "Where have you been?"

Sakura walked over to the woman and sat her things down. "I'm only a few minutes late, Tsunade-Shishou."

"I putting all my faith in you by making you my intern," Tsunade said, leaning forward in her chair. "You are going to be the best doctor in the Fire country when I'm done with you and that means I don't want you slacking off."

"Yes, Shishou." Sakura answered, looking into Tsunade's eyes with seriousness. "I understand."

"Good," the older woman stood, passing Sakura as she walked over to the lab side of the classroom. "That means next week I'm making all our lessons an hour longer than usual and we will be having extra sessions. You'll be on call."

"Yes, Shishou." She repeated, somewhat feeling like she was going to regret the extra teaching sessions. Not that see didn't enjoy them, they were always fun and she always had something to do but she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep next week that was for sure.

"How's your brother?" she asked the petite pinkette as she started taking out the needed materials for the experiment she would help Sakura through. She could hear the girl moving around behind her. "Not still acting like a big kid wherever he goes, is he?"

Tsunade Godaime, married to Jiraiya Godaime, were old family friends to the Uzumaki's. Jiraiya had been like a father (just not as old as Minato's own father) to her own father and then they became an aunt and uncle figure to the two siblings as they grew up.

In high school, Tsunade had noticed the above average grades the young girl had gotten and agreed that she would tutor Sakura herself. She did not go easy on the girl once she entered college, driving her to excel in everything medical. She would be the perfect doctor. She coached Sakura, giving the girl a random test every other day on a topic they had studied a few weeks before. Most times, like now, she would give her a challenging experiment. She even had the girl in operating room with her, observing the events.

Putting the sleepless future week in the back of her mind, Sakura walked up to the counter to stand besides her teacher. "You know Naruto well enough to know that he can't be anything but that." Sakura helped Tsunade fill up a bowl she was hand with water. "But he is starting to grow up a bit. I think we can thank Hinata for that."

"Those two are perfect for each other." Tsunade said absently as she set the heavy bowl on the table across from the counter. "I think it's about time he brought her over to eat dinner with us. Jiraiya wants to see you two. Your parent included, of course. Your parents are just ecstatic about the girl; they both agree it's a good match. If they get married it would merge the Uzumaki and Hyuuga companies together."

'They're inseparable as of late.' Sakura agreed with Tsunade silently, the two young adults were perfect for each other. "Sure and I'm pretty sure my parents don't care about her background as long as Naruto's happy. They're in love with Hinata anyways."

"That's true; they talk about the two a lot."

"That's because they want Naruto to finish college and get married so he can run the company. Dad seriously wants Naruto to work with him before he retires. And he wants grand babies before he retires too." Sakura voiced, unaware of the depressed tone she had. "That's all he goes on about now and days."

Without a glance at the girl, Tsunade knew what face Sakura had. She understood that the pink haired genius was jealous of her brother. "They're just happy for Naruto. They would be the same way with you if you ever brought a guy home to them that they liked." It was a good time for a subject change. "You know, your mom is worried about you."

"I know, I tried calling her the other day but she must have been in a meeting with dad." Sakura propped herself up on the counter, waiting as her teacher walk into the back room. She returned with a cat, it looked at least over a year old from how fat the thing was. "Have you talked to her?"

"Have I talked to her?" scoffing, honeyed eyes crinkled in amusement. "I don't ever go a day without hearing her voice. I saw her the other day too. She doesn't want to call you because she's afraid you'll be too busy or too tired. She asks me about you all the time and tells me to watch out for you. She doesn't like that you and Naruto don't call or visit anymore."

"I'll call her later on then." Sakura decided. She felt like such a terrible daughter. It had been weeks since she had heard or seen her mother. Maybe she would go over there before next week. "She'd like that."

She set the animal into a cage that was already set up. "How is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" she asked, confused at the woman's interest in the Uchiha. She was sure Tsunade hadn't seen or asked about Sasuke in a long time. Maybe she had just heard something. Turning to Tsunade's questioning face she said, "He's fine. He lectured me the other day about how staying out late with a guy is inappropriate. He told Naruto on me too, the bastard, and Naruto flipped shit on the guy." She hated how he had made her feel like a little girl, especially since she was the same age as he was. Remembering the long argument she had with him and Naruto, she grounded her teeth. "He was my Psychology partner."

"That must have been some fight," she could imagine Naruto and Sasuke protecting the small petite girl against every guy that approached her. No matter whom the guy was. "But they care for you." The frown on Sakura's face was small but noticeable. "Are you ignoring him?"

"No, he's giving me a ride home later."

The blond woman laughed. "So I'm guessing you're not mad at him anymore."

"I could never stay mad at him." She said truthfully.

"I don't get it Sakura," Tsunade shook her head; setting a few empty bowls next to the larger ones filled with water. She finished gathering all the materials on the table and leaned against the table, facing the girl. "You've been in love with the guy since you were children and now, grown adults, living together in the same house and you haven't even made a move."

"Shishou!" she choked on her own spit and stared wide eyed at her teacher. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

Jumping off the counter, she turned on the sink next to her, drinking a handful of the water and washing her face. "You know why I can't do that."

"No, I don't." she countered, giving Sakura a serious glare. "If you're in love with him like you say you are then go for it."

"I'm not listening to this anymore." Sakura covered her ears. "I can't hear you."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Tsunade walked back over to the cage and opened it. She grabbed the fat cat and held it in her arms, petting it a few times. "But I think you should really think about it."

"Whatever," she muttered, taking her place at the table.

"Anyways," Strapping the cat to the table gently, Tsunade stuck the big creature with the syringe. "I've injected the cat with a small dose of poison." She carefully took the needle apart and disposed it in the proper waste can. "You are to sample the blood of the animal, analyze it, and find an antidote."

"How long do I have?"

Sitting down at her desk she looked up at the girl, leaning her head on her folded hands. "You've got until 3:00. Begin."

* * *

**T**he raven haired man sat patiently at the table in the far corner of the crowded courtyard. His eyes watched, noticing the little things as he observed the people around him. If anyone looked over at him, with his hair in his face and his hands folded together in front of his lips, he probably would've given the impression that he was some psycho stalker looking for his next victim. Yeah, that was it.

Ignoring the squealing group of girls not far from him, the same ones from the café that morning, he faced in the opposite direction. The clock on the wall read, 3:12. He had been sitting in the same spot for an hour now. Where the hell was Sakura?

As if she had read his mind, Sasuke took his vibrating phone from his pocket. The incoming call was from the one and only pink haired girl herself. He flipped it open and answered, "Hey."

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke loudly on the line, the voices of many people in the background. "Hey, I'm sorry I made you wait. Shishou made me take a test after I finished my work." There was a short pause and Sasuke could hear her voice. She was talking to someone. "Where are you?"

"Courtyard, the usual spot." He said, finally hearing the person she was talking to. It was a man, no way that deep voice belonged to a woman. "Who is that?"

"Huh?" she murmured dumbfounded, then realized what he asked. "Oh, it's just a friend. No one important." There was a laugh.

She was protecting him because of what happened the other day. It wasn't his fault though; she shouldn't have stayed at that guy's house so late. So yeah, it wasn't his fault. It was hers. He stranded his ears to listen to the voice he had heard with to her. Was it a boyfriend or just a guy that wanted in her pants? He squeezed his phone a little too tight at the thought of both options.

"Who is with you?" he asked again.

"I told you it was no one important, Sasuke." She growled. He could tell she was getting mad. That was weird. She never really got mad at him – unless he pulled something like he had the other day – and still she wasn't mad about that anymore. She had said so herself the next day. But now she was getting mad about him asking about who she was with. "Just chill out. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

She had hung up on him. Uzumaki Sakura, who he had known his whole life, had just hung up on him. Sure she had ended a call with him but she had always said bye and gave some form of farewell. She never just told him to 'just chill out' as she had said and hung up on him when she was angry. She was too nice for that.

Most of the time he was the first one to hang up and she would wait for him to hang up first. But the fact that she had hung up on him while she was mad was something new, not that it bothered him…all that much. But the fact that it did bother him weighed heavy on his mind. Why did she hang up on him?

Just as she had said, less than five minutes later she had appeared out of nowhere and stood next to him. "Hey, you ready?"

"Hn." He mumbled as he got up and passed her without a glance.

"Well, you're a ray of sunshine." She said sarcastically, keeping pace with him. "Did something happen?"

Did something happen she asked, he thought darkly. Yeah something happened, she hung up on him. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he assured her, hiding the anger and disappointment in his eyes. She was acting like nothing was wrong. Like she wasn't just upset with him just minutes before. "I'm fine."

"So I was wondering," she wasn't sure if she should ask him but to hell with it. "Are you going to Karin's party on Friday?" she didn't look at him but she could feel his eyes on her.

He shrugged, "I didn't plan on it. Why?"

"I told you I was just wondering," she repeating his action and shrugged, she was sure she was starting to sweat. "Ino is determined to get me there." She didn't say drunk because he would probably freak.

"You're going?" he asked, a little curious.

"Um, yeah, I am." She confirmed, she didn't have class the next day anyways. "It's been awhile since I last went to a party. Besides, next week will be hell for me and I'm kind of excited I get to act like child, well, one that drinks anyway."

"You're not going to drinking." He told her, it was an order.

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure she had heard right. "I'm not going to what?"

"Drink," he helped her. He didn't want her anywhere near that party but if she was going then she wasn't going to drink. "If you're going then you're not going to drink."

"I don't think that's your decision, Sasuke." She huffed.

"Your underage and Naruto won't like it." He concluded, stepping off the curve and into the parking lot. He didn't want to see her stumbling around like a drunken idiot. She was too good for that.

"Underage!" she screeched, she stopped, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve stopping him too. "I don't want to hear that from you, the king of beer pong. Don't tell me I'm the underage one when we're the same age."

"I don't care," he said, his tone was steel. She was obviously determined to get him upset. "Either you go and not drink or you don't go at all."

He had the voice he used when he wanted his way but she wouldn't let him have it. "I don't care either Sasuke, you're not my father and you're not my brother. You have no rule over me and if I want to drink them I will."

He flinched, she was right. He had no rule over her or her life. If she wanted to drink tonight then he was sure she would. He really did miss the Sakura that did anything he said. It was to the point where he would have to threaten her. Why did it always come to that?

"I'll tell your father and your brother and then you'll regret not listening to me." He was get angry at her. He had to calm down. He wouldn't tell her dad or Naruto. He would just have to make an appearance at the party and keep an eye on her.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed, standing in front of him. She poked her finger roughly on his chest.

"Wouldn't I?" he side stepped her and continued on to his car.

She was behind him now, following at a slower pace. He heard a low 'I hate you' which stung his heart but didn't stop to look at her. Why didn't she understand he was just watching out for her?

* * *

**S**he was so angry. And that, anyone could tell, was an understatement.

Crawling over to the edge of her bed she leaned over and dug out her iPod from her duffle bag. She connected it to her iHome and pushed shuffle. Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit sounded loudly throughout her room. It was the perfect song for her mood. Sasuke could probably hear it. Good, she was mad at him anyways.

"_It's just one of those days where you don't want to wake up."_

Stupid Sasuke! She hated him so much!

Okay, she didn't hate him but she really didn't like him at the moment.

Turning on her side, she stared at the closed door of her bedroom. Right across the hall she knew Sasuke sat in his room doing his homework or something like that.

He must of been just as mad as she was because the second he pulled into the driveway, she had slammed his car door closed and he had yelled at her, following her into the house and up the stairs, until she walked through her door and slammed that too. A few seconds later she had heard a sigh and the soft click of another door.

"_It's all about the he said, she said bullshit."_

Maybe she was just being a big baby. If she really wanted to drink then she would, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Just like the time when she promised she wouldn't sleep with her boyfriend and she did. But she regretted that because it was out of spite. She had broken up with him afterwards anyways. He wasn't that good of a boyfriend in the first place.

Fine, she thought, she was just being a big baby. She didn't have to get so mad at Sasuke for looking out for her. Besides, if he really didn't want her drinking he would try to interfere in some way. He usually did and some of the time it also involved her brother.

She would just tell him she wouldn't drink and then maybe just crash at Ino's. Besides, it wasn't like he was going and if she told him she wouldn't drink he'd most likely believe her.

Grabbing a pillow, she shoved it in her face and screamed loud. It didn't muffle all the sound but she totally felt better after. She turned over to her iHome, lowered the volume, and pressed next.

"_Hey Miss Murder can I? Hey Miss Murder can I? Make beauty stay if I take my life."_

"Whatever," she sighed out loud, maybe her iPod was in a rock mood or something because she had heard a lot of it today. Today was just a shitty day, the only good part being the morning ride to class that morning. "This sucks."

Trying once more, she pushed next on her iPod. She recognized the slow beat to Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers instantly. She could dig it. They were an amazing band anyway. It was a good song for the moment either way.

"_Cause I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day. Take me to a place I love, take me all away."_

She had to laugh when the song finished, Welcome to My Life coming on right after. It was the story of her life at the moment. Rolling over to the edge of her bed she shut of her iPod and walked out her room.

She planned on going to the kitchen to get some strawberries to munch on but she ended up in front of the closed door across from hers. She stood quietly in front of Sasuke's door. She lifted her hand and hesitated for a split second. She didn't want to bother him and she honestly didn't know what she was thinking. She was still really mad at him.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

She waited, feeling like she had been standing there for too long. Maybe if she made a run for her room now she could escape and continue to ignore him. If he wasn't already ignoring her.

Making a half circle, she flinched when she heard the knob turn slowly. "Sakura?"

"Uh, hey Sasuke." She said lamely, facing him and holding up her hand in greeting. "Um, I was, uh, just going to, well, what I mean is, actually I just wanted to,"

"I forgive you," he cut her off. Leaving the door open he walked back over to his desk and sat down. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. The rest of his room was neat and spotless, his bed made, and dresser cleared. His room was dark, the shades closed, with just the lamp lighting up his work space.

"You forgive me?" she repeated dumbly, still standing in the hallway. How the hell did he know she was going to apologize? The cocky asshole, he probably just assumed.

"Yes I forgive you," he said, not looking back at her.

"Uh, okay." She didn't know what else to say so she just stood there and shifted her to her other foot. "Just to feel better about it I am going to say 'sorry' anyway. So, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to come in?" he asked, writing something down and the closing the notebook. He ignored her sorry, he had already told her he forgave her. What else could he do?

He shook his hand and swung around in his chair, watching as the pinkette nodded and walked in. She closed the door slightly behind her and sat down on his bed. One of the only male beds she would ever sit on, except for Naruto's. He didn't like the thought of her sitting up in someone's bed naked and beautiful and looking dazed for whatever she had done with whomever she had done. He blocked the scene in his head from going any further.

He knew he was sleep deprived when he started thinking of Sakura, who was his sister type figure, naked and sitting up in his bed. His bed…Damn it, he was really tired and maybe it had been too long since he had had sex with anyone. He was acting like some hormonal teenager and, obviously, anyone would do.

Wrong.

He looked away from her and over to the picture of her, Naruto, and himself smiling like the children they were. It was one of his favorite pictures. It had been taken in middle school on the day of the school festival and all three, thankfully in the same class, stuck together and Kushina, the photo-holic she was, took as many as she could.

"Look," she started, looking up at his eyes and waiting for him to return her gaze. "About the whole 'I cant drink if I go to the party' deal, I'll accept. I promise I wont take a bottle of anything." And she wouldn't, she would have Ino do it. "But you aren't going to stop me from going."

"I can deal with that." He thought it over. Maybe she was lying. "You aren't just telling me that to get me to let it go are you?"

"No," she said a little too quickly, he narrowed his eyes. "I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure." He would go either way just to keep an eye on her. Naruto had better be free that night. "Who are you going with?" Hopefully not a guy.

"The girls," she answered, shrugging as she lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Hinata and Tenten are going to meet Ino and me there. And yes, Hinata is going so Naruto will probably be free."

She was a freaking mind reader. At least, he thought, when it came to him. She understood him just like Naruto did, maybe a little more so. "Is that so?"

"Yup, and it's about time too." She grinned to no one. "Naruto has been wrapped up in Hinata for a few weeks now. I bet you miss your best friend."

"Hn," he grunted, turning back around to straighten up his desk.

"Don't be embarrassed about your feelings Sasuke." She laughed, sitting up and holding one of his pillows to her chest. "It's not a sin to care about people."

'Whatever," he mumbled.

He listened quietly as she went back to normal, she totally wasn't mad at him anymore. She always had something to say and he would always listen. He never missed a word. And when she heard the front door slam close, she jumped off his bed and he watched as she ran out of his room without so much a look.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

**If there's anything wrong or whatever then tell me…I might just fix it. **

**Jessica Anne 3**


End file.
